Endlessly
by CassBoy
Summary: Embora não entendesse, Dean aceitava o afastamento de Castiel. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar o desejo e a esperança de que, um dia, ainda teria novamente o anjo em seus braços. Songfic para Endlessly - Duffy/Pin Böner.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Angst – Slash Dastiel – Dean e Cas se amando.

**Beta:** Anarco Girl (que tem meu coração _endlessly_)

**Sinopse:** Embora não entendesse, Dean aceitava o afastamento de Castiel. Ainda assim, não conseguia evitar o desejo e a esperança de que, um dia, ainda teria novamente o anjo em seus braços.

**Nota:** Essa fic surgiu depois de eu ficar ouvindo no repeat essa música linda, linda, linda: _Endlessly_, da Duffy. Culpa de um amigo que foi me mostrar ela no celular e depois da novela "Morde e Assopra" (eu vejo novela às vezes, tá? #Assume). Vale apena ouvir. Eu queria colocar a cena do casamento do Guilherme e da Alice, que tinham essa música como tema. Foi uma cena muito bonita, assim como a história deles. Assim como Dean e Cas. Mas não achei. Segue só a música mesmo XD

**Links: **_ht*tp:/*/www*.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=LB3e17YVJvc_ (Versão original da Duffy) /_ ht*tp:/ww*w.y*outub*e.c*om/watch?v=GTYSnDSHJ-g_ (Versão da novela, cover de uma guria chamada Pin Böner)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Endlessly<strong>_

_**Endlessly**_

_(Interminavelmente)_

_**I'm counting down the days**_

_(Eu conto os dias)_

_**When you will come my way**_

_(Para que você venha ao meu encontro)_

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que estava levando aquela vida normal e feliz. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que seu mundo havia desmoronado completamente. Não que antes tivesse muita coisa para perder: um irmão ex-viciado em uma droga muito pior que cocaína e um rebelde que traíra a própria família. Mas aquelas duas pessoas eram tudo para ele. Ainda tinha o velho beberrão ao seu lado, e só Deus sabia o quanto aquela pequena certeza o confortava, mas Bobby fazia parte do passado que ele havia abandonado por causa da promessa feita.

Todos os dias, quando a claridade o acordava logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, se perguntava até quando poderia suportar. Sabia que estava sendo ingrato. Muitos homens o invejariam pela vida que tinha: uma bela mulher, um garoto que não lhe dava um pingo de trabalho, uma casa confortável, um trabalho decente. Mas para Dean Winchester aquele simplesmente não era o tipo certo de vida. Ele devia ser um grande masoquista, isso sim, para querer tanto voltar à loucura de se envolver com o sobrenatural.

Entretanto, lá no fundo, Dean sabia que o que mais lhe fazia falta eram eles. Sam, por motivos óbvios. Por mais que brigassem, por mais que tivesse sido traído, Sam era seu irmão, sua família. Viver sem ele era como viver sem uma parte de si. E Castiel... O vazio que sentia pela falta do anjo era inexplicável. Simplesmente não havia palavras.

Não o culpava por ter se afastado. Castiel precisava colocar ordem no Paraíso, seu lar, que fora transformado em um caos porque ele ficara ao seu lado. Entendia perfeitamente as motivações do anjo. De fato, admirava o senso de justiça e a coragem dele. Mas isso não o impedia de sentir como se um espinho fosse cravado em seu coração a cada dia que se passava sem ele. A rotina fazia com que, no correr das horas, a dor fosse mascarada. Mas no silêncio da noite, quando Lisa adormecia, sue coração pulsava com mais intensidade e cada cravo penetrava ainda mais fundo.

E, por mais que tivesse tentado se livrar dela, lá no fundo havia ainda uma esperança de que um dia ele aparecesse – sem aviso, como costumava fazer – e, de novo, se entregasse em seus braços. Havia esperança de que um dia ainda provaria novamente do gosto doce daqueles lábios e sentiria o calor daquele corpo. Um dia...

_**Endlessly**_

_(Interminavelmente)_

_**I fall asleep to dream**_

_(Eu adormeço para sonhar)_

_**And you're here again it seems**_

_(E parece que você estava aqui novamente)_

O sono era seu grande conforto. Se antes as horas de inconsciência lhe traziam mais cansaço que tudo, por conta dos constantes pesadelos, agora eram seu refúgio. Porque, quase sempre sonhava com ele. Anjos podiam se comunicar através dos sonhos, ele sabia. Por isso, gostava de pensar que seus sonhos não eram apenas fruto de seu desejo por ele. Gostava de imaginar que era Castiel vindo ao seu encontro, da melhor forma que podia no momento.

E no mundo onírico ele podia abraçá-lo. Podia cheirá-lo. Podia olhar naqueles olhos azuis mais profundos que o mar e dizer, sem medo ou vergonha, que o amava. Que lhe queria para todo sempre, infinitamente. Nos sonhos ele se permitia agir da maneira que não fazia no mundo real. Nos sonhos as amarras de sua personalidade moldada pelas incongruências de sua vida não eram uma barreira.

Como desejava que fosse realmente Castiel em seus sonhos, para que o anjo soubesse exatamente o quão importante ele era. Para que nunca se esquecesse de que ele, Dean, faria tudo por ele. Porque temia que suas limitações pudessem impedir o anjo de saber da verdade. Daquela verdade inegável que às vezes teimava em se esconder.

_**Endlessly**_

_(Interminavelmente)_

_**I'm looking for you everywhere that I go**_

_(Eu procuro por você por onde quer que eu vá)_

_**In all of the things I do**_

_(Em todas as coisas que eu faço)_

_**Still I'll keep looking**_

_(Ainda continuo procurando)_

_**'Till I find you**_

_(Até eu encontrar você)_

_**'Till I find you**_

_(Até eu encontrar você)_

No entanto, precisava continuar. Porque Dean Winchester sempre continuava. Não fazia parte dele desistir. E assim, dia após dia, vivia. Tentava não deixar que Lisa e Ben percebessem a angústia que o dilacerava por dentro. Eles não eram culpados. Se conseguia continuar, era muito por causa deles. Também os amava. Era por isso que se preocupava tanto com eles. Porque aqueles que amava sempre saíam machucados...

Ter olhos de caçador era uma maldição. Ler os sinais do sobrenatural ao seu redor incitava todos os seus instintos. Naqueles momentos simplesmente queria largar tudo, tirar a lona que cobria seu velho Impala na garagem e cair na estrada. Talvez nela pudesse encontrá-lo. Anjos eram muito mais discretos que demônios, mas se fizesse um esforço o encontraria.

Nessas horas ficava completamente dividido. O que poderia fazer? Precisava cumprir a promessa. Queria tomar conta de Lisa e Ben. Mas como parar o sangramento em seu coração? Como _curar __aquelas __feridas¹? _Apenas um ser na criação poderia confortá-lo...

_**Endlessly**_

_(Interminavelmente)_

_**I turn to every door**_

_(Eu me volto para cada porta)_

_**And It's you I'm hoping for**_

_(E é por você que estou esperando)_

Todos os dias, ele entrava naquela pequena igreja que ficava no caminho de seu trabalho. Se Sam estivesse por ali certamente ficaria muito surpreso. Nunca fora muito de rezar e, depois de conhecer os anjos, sentira-se menos inclinado ainda. Entretanto, para um anjo específico ele desejava orar. Entrava na capela e sentava-se em um banco qualquer, os olhos pregados no vitral com a imagem de um magnífico anjo. Devia ser Gabriel, anunciando a Maria a concepção de Jesus. Se ao menos as pessoas soubessem como era o verdadeiro Gabriel...

Não se atrevia, porém, a rezar. Por mais que desejasse, não queria desviar Castiel do que quer que estivesse fazendo. Ele era um anjo, um ser tão incrivelmente superior e lidava com coisas muito maiores do que ele, Dean Winchester. Talvez rezar e chamar por ele fosse presunção de sua parte, talvez fosse se achar mais importante do que manter a ordem cósmica.

Só não conseguia controlar seu coração. As palavras não eram ditas, mas ressoavam com cada batida em seu peito. E não conseguia evitar a esperança de que ele as ouvisse. Esperaria sempre. Infinitamente. Interminavelmente.

_**So endlessly**_

_(Tão interminavelmente)_

_**I'm looking for you everywhere that I go**_

_(Eu procuro por você por onde quer que eu vá)_

_**In all of the things I do**_

_(Em todas as coisas que eu faço)_

_**Still I'll keep looking**_

_(Ainda continuo procurando)_

_**'Till I find you**_

_(Até eu encontrar você)_

_**'Till I find you**_

_(Até eu encontrar você)_

_**'Till I find you**_

_(Até eu encontrar você)_

_**'Till I find you**_

_(Até eu encontrar você)_

Aquele era só mais um dia naquela sequência que parecia não ter fim. Tudo acontecia como sempre se passava: acordara, engolira suas dores e anseios e colocara sua máscara de chefe de família feliz. Agora estava na velha igreja. Decidira fazer uma visita a mais naquele dia, antes de voltar para casa. O pôr do sol coloria o vitral do arcanjo com uma luz ao mesmo tempo melancólica e esplendorosamente dourada. No chão e por cima do altar, os reflexos formavam uma estonteante colcha de retalhos. Era muito mais bonito que pela manhã.

- Cas... – o nome escapou de sua boca, sem querer. Há tempos que não o pronunciava conscientemente. Soava doce e triste.

O farfalhar de asas às suas costas foi tão suave que ele acreditou que fosse apenas sua imaginação. O que o fez virar-se foi o passo rangendo no assoalho antigo. Ali, gloriosamente iluminado pelo ocaso, _ele_ estava. Dean piscou várias vezes, para se certificar de que não estava vendo coisas. Quase se beliscou para ter certeza de que não era mais um sonho.

- Dean. – a voz grave fez seus pelos arrepiarem-se. Era real demais para ser um sonho.

Venceu a distância entre os dois com passos vacilantes. Como ex-caçador tinha uma desconfiança natural para com qualquer coisa. No entanto, a vontade de tocá-lo, de saber se era real era muito maior. Ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto dele e arfou ao ver que era sólido. Não era uma ilusão de sua mente cansada.

- Castiel? – ainda perguntou.

- Sou eu, Dean. – ele respondeu. Continuava parado, dourado e majestoso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Dean atirou-se para ele. Jamais em toda sua vida se sentira tão frágil e tão vulnerável. Estava jogando para o alto todas as proteções que construíra em torno de si. Não queria que elas o impedissem de dizer o que precisava ser dito. Castiel o acolheu, passando os braços em torno dele, apertando forte. Dean sentiu-se inebriado pelo cheiro do anjo, exatamente igual ao que se lembrava. Afundou o pescoço no ombro dele e inspirou fundo várias vezes, como se até aquele momento o ar que respirara não tivesse sido suficiente para mantê-lo vivo da maneira certa.

- Eu senti saudades. – declarou. O coração batia forte, os espinhos sendo dissolvidos pelo calor dele.

- Eu também. – o anjo respondeu, baixinho em seu ouvido. – Sinto não ter vindo antes. Não queria envolver você em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Deveria ter vindo. – apertou mais o abraço. – Eu não me importaria.

- Eu achei que você estava feliz, apesar do que eu via nos seus sonhos.

- Não posso ser feliz sem você. – Era a verdade das verdades.

Dean ergueu o rosto e cruzou o olhar com o do anjo. A sensação de que ele olhava dentro de sua alma ainda era a mesma. Sem hesitar, juntou seus lábios suavemente. Arrepiou-se de cima a baixo, agarrando-se com mais força ao anjo para manter-se de pé. Castiel entreabriu a boca e foi receptivo à sua língua. Em segundos o beijo suave ganhou intensidade. Era como se sua vida dependesse de estar li, colado a ele, alimentando-se do mel que ele tinha.

- Eu amo você, Cas. – disse o que precisava ser dito. – Eu amo você.

- E eu amo você, Dean Winchester. – ouvir aquilo era arrebatador.

- Prometa que nunca vai me deixar. – suas mãos agarraram-se ao sobretudo do anjo, como se para impedi-lo de ir embora. – Nunca mais. Não saia de perto de mim. Eu enfrento qualquer coisa com você.

- Eu prometo. – um outro beijo avassalador selou o pacto. – Estarei sempre com você.

- Para sempre?

- Infinitamente.

Olharam-se mais uma vez – a certeza daquela promessa expressa no verde e no azul. Com um farfalhar suave, anjo e homem desapareceram, ao mesmo tempo em que a última luz do sol sumiu, escurecendo a figura do arcanjo.

**FIM**

¹_Pequena referência à maravilhosa "Cure Minhas Feridas", da minha Diva EmptySpaces11. A perfeição jamais escrita sobre Dean Winchester._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Anarco:** Nunca entendi esse silêncio do Cas. Que se dane o Paraíso pegando fogo! Como ele teve coragem de deixar o Dean "sozinho"? Nunca aceitei a despedida fria entre eles. E é claro que Dean chamava pelo seu anjo dia e noite. Quem aceitaria a solidão e o silêncio com um sorriso sincero? Dean sempre segue em frente, é verdade. Mas isso não diminui sua dor em nada. :(


End file.
